Throw it all Away
by Sakura Courage Solo
Summary: Based on the song "Thow it all Away":Shadow's Theme fron Sonic Adventure 2.This is a single chapter fanfiction that makes a good prequel to "Van and the Mercenary",as Sakura reflects back on her past and life as a mercenary.


"Thorw it all Away"

By

Sakura Courage Solo

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey,everyone!I'm finally writing again!Yay!Yeah,I know it's been forever.I'm working on another long Zoids fic right now,but I wanna get a few chapters done before I post it.For now,I hope to tantalize your fanfiction taste buds with this.It takes place just before "Van and the Mercenary" would start,as Sakura looks back on her past and her mercenary life.It's based on one of my favorite dark-type songs.(I really don't listen to that many songs that are seriously dark.)"Throw it all Away",which is actually Shadow's Theme from Sonic Adventure 2.I might also do a fanfic based on Crush 40's "Live and Learn" in the game,as it's my all time favorite song.Love it.Anyway,I hope you all enjoy this!

And by the way,the beginning may look sort of...done already,as I know I've written on Sakura's past and how she became a mercenary in my fanfictions before,but I felt the need to start this fanfic off with that.I've got more here than that though,so it's not ALL something I've done before...lol.And plus,I've added stuff and all.Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow the Hedgehog...not even the song,"Throw it all Away",the theme of Shadow.The only things I own are my plots,my character Sakura,and the War Wolf,as it's a Zoid I designed myself.I don't get paid for writing this and I'm only writing it because I was bored.lol.So Michiroi Ueyama and Yuji Naka can't sue me.lol.Y'know,I just realized there would'nt be much worse than getting sued by Japanese dudes.O.o...anyway,I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'Everybody tries to be straight,but things are still unchanged...it's useless to resist,their effort will be wasted...'

* * *

I sighed heavily to myself as I laid in the War Wolf's cockpit,gazing up at the stars in the middle of the night.Once again,.my thoughts were keeping me awake.

What thoughts,might you ask?Thoughts of my life,my past,my present,and my future...but a mercenary has no past or future...only a present,right?The past was'nt supposed to matter...and neither was the future.Only the present mattered...so why were these thoughts troubling me so?

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep,but my thoughts would'nt leave me alone.Images of my past started showing themselves within my mind,haunting me like the most evil demon. I could once again see the awful image of my parents being killed right in front of me when I was only five,and then the equally awful image of my older brother being pulled away from me.I never saw him again...don't even remember his name...it's been so very long...all I remember of him was seeing him struggle against the Stormtroopers to try and get back to me,to try and protect me...

My memories then flashed to when I was being held captive in the Imperial Concentration Camp,being put through hard labor and being taught how to pilot a Zoid for the Empire's evil purposes.I never wanted to do it,I NEVER wanted to aide the Empire in any way...but I was forced to...and soon became the very best pilot in the whole camp.I tried to use those piloting skills to escape several times,but I was outnumbered each time...

Eventually though,I was freed along with all the other children when a band of rebels made an all out raid on the camp.I was afterwards sent to live with a new family,where I had a Mother,a Father,and two older Brothers.I was about 9 years old now,having been in that Imperial Camp for a greuling four years.But I was free now,and I felt I could finally continue my life normally and peacefully like a child should.

But I was wrong...

* * *

'Head straight for your goal by any means,there is a door that you've never opened...there is a window with a view you have never seen.Get there,no matter how long it takes.'

* * *

I did live in peace and harmony there with my new family for several months.I had many experiences I'll never forget,and many things I never remembered to begin with.I was brought to parties,invited to sleepovers,went to school,spent carefree days playing basketball and other sports with the other kids in the neighborhood,and even had Christmas and a Birthday party.

But now,looking back on it it seemed so short lived,as after several months,the Empire returned.

They were after me,not about to let such a skilled Zoid pilot as myself go.They wanted my skill in the Empire,but I would'nt do it.I vowed I'd die before that happened. Unfortunately,it was'nt me who ended up dying...the Empire was such a destructive and unforgiving force,they killed the entire family I had again,once more leaving me alone.

I tried to save them...tried to stay with them,and was willing to die with them,but a couple of the townspeople managed to save me. I was put under the care of the Zoid Battle Comission after that.Since the Empire was after me,the foster home was'nt safe.I was meant to be kept by the ZBC until a new family was found for me. I knew I could'nt have another family though...by now,I felt like I was cursed,and that anyone around me was just going to die.Therefore,I had to escape before I was sent with another family.I would be nothing but a death warrant for them...

* * *

'Oh dark,the darkness that dozes in the dusk...throw it all away!No one can break you,nobody can tear you...you live an endless life forever...'

* * *

That's the night I decided I'd have to make it on my own,as I stuffed what few belongings I had into a denim backpack:A few photographs,a hairbrush,a toothbrush,a couple of books,some clothes,and a plsuh doll of Shadow the Hedgehog.During my time with my new family,I had grown to enjoy video games,and Shadow from Sonic Adventure 2 was by far my favorite character,and I had been given the doll for my tenth birthday.It was all I had left of my family aside from the photos,and so I took it with me.

I snuck out into the hangar and looked around at all the Zoids.Not much in here...a bunch of Pteras and Rev Raptors...I could pilot them easily,but I had all my real experience in a red Command Wolf back in the Imperial Camp,so my best bet was with a Wolf Type Zoid,at least.Unfortunately,there did'nt seem to be one here...

That's when I suddenly noticed one Zoid imparticular across the hangar:a rather powerful looking Wolf type Zoid painted in military camouflage.The Zoid stood there proudly as it's amber yellow 'eyes' reflected the moonlight that softly flowed in through the hangar windows.I moved over to get a closer look at this amazing Zoid,taking notice to it's legs:They were unusually powerful looking for a Wolf-Type,not slender like normal.I then noticed the golden colored claws it sported on each foot and smirked.

"Hm,a Wolf Type Zoid that can use Strike Laser Claw...that's a first."

I then noticed that the Zoid was covered by what looked like a whole inch of dust.It apparently had'nt been piloted or even moved in years.I figured that poor Zoid had to be crying inside to be let into battle.I wondered why no one had piloted it.

It was then,to my surprise,that the Zoid gave a slight growl and turned to me.I jumped slightly,having not epected an unpiloted Zoid to move as it lowered it's head,as though trying to get a better look at me. I took a slight step back,but for some reason,I did'nt feel scared.In fact,somehow,I felt comforted...the Wolf then nudged me softly with it's 'nose' in a friendly way.I smiled and petted it like it was an oversized puppy.

"You're such a nice Zoid...but I've never seen one move on it's own like this before...you must be a special Zoid..."

I commented,giving it a warm smile.My smile then faded a little as I added,

"But then,why won't anyone pilot you?You've apparently been here a long time..."

The Zoid lowered it's head a second,as though sad that no on had piloted.It then raised it's head again,and there was a soft click.I blinked,wondering what it was,then hearing a soft hiss as the canopy opened,the Zoid inviting me in.I smiled and nodded,sowly and carefully climbing into the cockpit.I sighed when I plopped down into the seat and looked over the controls.

"Looks easy enough..."

I smirked,the harness then coming down automatically and clasping me firmly into the seat.

"Now this is what I call a ride!All right then,let's get going...um...hey,what do I call you,anyway?A Zoid's gotta have a name..."

The Wolf then seemed to grunt slightly,as though not having an answer.Being arouns Wolf Type Zoids so much,I knew this well and understood what the grunt meant.To be honest,I understood the 'language' very well.

"Nobody ever gave you a name...that's mean.Well then,I'll give you a name.You're a Wolf type...and you're painted up in this awesome camouflage,so...how does War Wolf sound?"

The Zoid's metallic ears perked a little at this and it gave a soft bark of delight.I smiled and 'petted' it on the dashboard.

"All right then,'War Wolf',let's move out!We're in this thing together now!"

The War Wolf gave a mighty howl of freedom and agreement with me and ran forward,coming out of the hangar at top speed.And that's when it all started...

* * *

'Oh dark,the darkness that dozes in the dusk...throw it all away!You see a light wherever you go...you have to face it again and again...'

* * *

I guess you could say things went pretty 'smoothly' after that,or as to be expected anyway...War Wolf and I were outcasts now.I was an outcast because I had to be,and War Wolf was an outcast because nobody could pilot him,or so he told me.The Zoid Battle Commision had finally given up on him,but that's when he chose me to be his pilot.

I started wearing a sleeveless,camouflage shirt,jeans,and combat boots so that War Wolf and I would look more together.the shoulder length,blonde hair which I used to keep in two ponytails I now let down,and let it grow just as long as it would.I did'nt bother cutting it,and now it hangs down to almost my knees.

I tried several jobs to earn money for myself;waitress,janitor,shelf filler,even barkeeper;none of them worked out though.I just did'nt feel right with any of these jobs.And I was always around...people...like this.I did'nt want to be around people that much...I was afraid they might be hurt with me in their presence... After all these job attempts,I was almost ready to give up.

But then,as I was giving bartending another attempt,I one day overheard some Zoid Warriors who had entered the bar.They were apparently mercenaries,and of course,I had no idea what a mercenary was at the time,but that just made me all the more curious and so I listened in.

Once I heard what his whole mercenary thing was like,I as completely infatuated with the idea.It seemed so perfect for me.Mercenaries were often lonely people except for the teams they worked for now and then,which was about the kind of job I had ben looking for,so I would'nt have to be so close in to people so much.And plus,I had found I was really good at piloting the War wolf,and had practiced every day in the desert after work.(Or after getting fired from work...I'm not gonna go into detail about all the things that went wrong and got me fired,as it's too embarassing...)

So now I had found myself with a whole new job:A Mercenary.

* * *

'Oh dark,the darkness that dozes in the dusk...throw it all away!No one can break you,nobody can tear you...you live an endless life forever...'

* * *

Even in amongst my recent firings from all my past jobs before,I had managed to make just enough money to get the War Wolf some good ammunition and keep myself going until I got my first job.It really was'nt that long at all before I got the job,as a certain red Gun Sniper pilot named Naomi Fleugal was challenged to a two-on-two battle in mode 0982.She had needed to hire a mercenary,and so I was picked up for the job.

Believe it or not,the battle turned out pretty easy for me,and the two guys on the opposing team were pretty angry that they had been beaten by girls,though not as much angry by being defeated by Naomi as they were being defeated by a ten-year-old girl like me.But hey,we had won fair and square,and that was that.

After my win on the Fleugal Team,a lot of other teams were anxious to hire me,regardless of my age.They saw my skill,and I was proud of that.I was proud that I could use my skills for good,instead of what the Empire had wanted...

Most of my jobs I landed with the Vesuvius Team,a team consisting of a Rev Raptor;piloted by the leader,Satoshi Blaze;,a Shadow Fox;piloted by Sombra Alloro,someone who would become a good freind to me later on,but I had'nt yet realized that;,and a Snow Command Wolf;piloted by a cocky girl named Mira Riplos.I also made friends with another mercenary named Brad Hunter,all though I rarely got to see him.Just whenever our jobs would cross paths.

I even got to battle against him once,when he was piloting for the Blitz Team and I was piloting for the Vesuvius Team.The most praised Zoid of the Blitz Team;Liger Zero;was an easy win for me,but it was Brad who gave me the problem.It was an all out struggle between the two of us,but I finally defeated Brad in the end.Afterwhich,he smirked and patted me on the head with the words,

"Good job,mercenary."

Those words meant a lot to me...

* * *

'Oh dark,the darkness that dozes in the dusk...throw it all away!You see a light wherever you go...you have to face it again and again...'

* * *

Yep,I'd say things are running pretty smoothly for me now,but...like I said,I never get to see Brad much...and even though I have the War Wolf,I feel lonely for some reason...I feel like I still need someone... No.I won't let myself feel like that...I've been a mercenary for six years now...I'm sixteen,and I should be used to this...should'nt I?

Well,these thoughts of my past have followed me all through the night,leaving me with no sleep.I'm standing out on the battlefield now,and the War Wolf's definately ready to fight.We're up against the Howler Team,and there's a Blue Konig Wolf and a Pink Command Wolf out there.Two against one.I think the War Wolf is eager to see how we can do against other wolves again.Or more likely for us,how quickly we can defeat them.

The battle's started now,and War Wolf and I are heading into the battle headlong.We'd best take out that Blue Konig Wolf first...

But wait,something's showing up on my scanners...something dropping in from the sky really fast!Is it a Judge Capsule?No,it could'nt be...we already have a Judge for this battle...I'd better zoom in on whatever this is and get a better look...

Oh my gosh,it's a person!Falling out of the sky?!

Does'nt matter,I have to help him...I'm bringing the War Wolf under him and opening the cockpit,standing up to catch him when he comes down... The force is pretty rough when the guy falls into my arms and I fall back into my seat,but he seems okay.He's unconcious,but okay,I think...how did he fall out of the sky like that though?And who is he?I think he's starting to come around...he has a red stripe on the left side of his face,and he has dark hair that stands up on the top,but down low in the back it's pulled back into a ponytail.He's opening his eyes as he comes around,and they're a chocolate brown color...this is so strange...yet,it feels like...like destiny somehow...as he looks at me,he seems to know me...

* * *

All right,so how did everyone enjoy that?I think this makes a good little prequel to my story "Van and the Mercenary".I hope everyone enjoyed it!Please review!

Saku


End file.
